


The Beginning of the End

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Spoilers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: For the be_compromised Valentines Promptathon and the very vague "HAIR" prompt which Alphaflyer left.This is much darker than Valentines deserves, but it's where my brain went with the prompt. Sorry!





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> For the be_compromised Valentines Promptathon and the very vague "HAIR" prompt which Alphaflyer left.  
> This is much darker than Valentines deserves, but it's where my brain went with the prompt. Sorry!

He sensed the person behind him before he saw them. Heard the patter of the rain on their umbrella. Smelled their vaguely floral scent wafting in the damp air, in sharp contrast to the faintly metallic scent of the blood all around him. Heard their sharp intake of their breath in the eerie silence that had fallen over the street.

"Might not want to stick around here," he warned gruffly, wiping his katana on his sleeve. "It's not safe."

There was a gasp, and he swore… No. It couldn't be. It wasn't. But there was no mistaking the sound of her voice as she whispered his name.

"Clint…"

He turned, slowly, surprise and wariness warring for dominance over his emotions. It was her, really her. Here. Here in this street, in this city.

Why was she here? Why now? And where had she been all these months, while he grieved, all alone,without anything or anyone for comfort?

"Clint." 

He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to run to her and pull her close or turn his back and walk away.

She solved his dilemma for him, quickly closing the space between them before dropping her umbrella and pulling him tight in her warm embrace.

He shuddered at the feel of her in his arms. Warm. Real. Alive.

"You're here," he breathed.

"Yeah."

"Why? How?" he asked. He fingered the tail end of her braid. "And when did you go blonde?"

He didn't know why he said it. It had nothing to do with anything, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. He'd been lost so long, nothing making sense. So much had changed in the blink of an eye, including her hair it seemed, her signature red locks now a dull blonde shade.

She chuckled, though it held no humor. "Things have changed. A lot of things, including my hair."

He tried to hold on to his bitterness, but it was impossible. He couldn't hate her. He could never hate her. 

"They're gone," he admitted roughly, hugging her tight again.

She nodded. "I know."

"And I…" he swallowed, unable to choke out the words.

She hushed him with a finger against his lips. "You don't have to… not right now. Come back with me. We'll figure things out."

"How?"

"I don't know. Not yet. But together… when haven't we been able to figure it out?"


End file.
